haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
The Star and the Sun
The Star and the Sun is chapter 138 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter seventeen of volume eleven. Summary Two days passed since Yozora moved into the Kashiwazaki Estate. In the clubroom, Yozora was tutoring Kobato and Hinata. Kodaka decides to ask her how living there has been for her, and she replies that it's been alright. Tenma is kind, and Stella has even allowed her to assist with her butlering duties. Kodaka then asks how her and Sena have been, much to Yozora's annoyance. Yozora had been considerably frightened when she discovered all the creepshots of herself adorning Sena's room. That day, Yozora was thrown into a rage. She tore down all of the photos, and deleted others she found on Sena's computer and camera, though she still assumed Sena had others scattered elsewhere. Sena claimed that the two of them are friends and so, taking a few pictures in secret to keep should be acceptable. Yozora still kept herself away from Sena from then on. Kobato goes on to explain her overall displeasure with Sena, referring to her as both disgusting and frightening. Yozora patted her on the head as she went on. Yozora states that, for some reason, Sena wants to bathe with her, sleep in the same room as her and just bother her all the time. She would have tied her up if it wasn't for her charity that allows her to remain there. Yozora shrugs the idea of Sena off, not wanting to think about her any longer. She then goes on about how wonderful Stella is. No matter how well Yozora works, Stella always does better, and when Yozora makes any mistakes, Stella never becomes frustrated, and instead, encourages her. When Stella isn't busy, she keeps Yozora company as well. She even helped tutor Yozora, to which she states Stella is a brilliant tutor. Kodaka inner monologues that it must be easy for Yozora to so openly let her feelings out when praising others, something he likens to Akane. Yozora continued further, stating that Stella apparently graduated university at the young age of 14, and that, if she had an older sister, she would be like her. Kodaka cuts her off, saying that she does have an older sister, one that's sitting right here. Yozora laughs, replying that she's a third-year student, how could she possibly have an older sister in the same year? Kodaka thinks that, to Yozora, Hinata might as well not even exist. He turned to Hinata, whose hand was shaking, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Ignoring her sister, Yozora stands up declaring that she has things to do with Stella, so she best be off. As Yozora exits the room, Hinata, in a pained voice, turns to Kodaka claiming that her sister has been stolen from her. Kodaka, not knowing how to handle the situation, attempts to reassure her by saying Yozora will surely look up to her once she does well on her exams. To Kodaka, the only thing he could do for her was to continue encouraging her. Sometime later, Sena enters the clubroom asking if Kodaka's seen Yozora to which he tells her she's already left to go help Stella. A displeased Sena complains that Yozora has stolen her sister from her. She briefly explains Yozora and Stella's current relationship and states that even Stella really likes Yozora. A few days ago, Stella had even told Yozora that she can call her "neesan." As Sena continues, Hinata voices her mutual feelings, but Sena soon cuts her off, asking who she is. Both Kodaka and Hinata were dumbstruck by this. Kodaka begins ranting about how she should know since Hinata is quite well-known around the school and the club has even been to events with her. Sena reassures Kodaka that she knows who she is, she just couldn't remember her name since they've never actually spoken to one another. Kodaka recalls that it's normal for Sena to not remember those she doesn't care about. Instead of becoming angered, Hinata laughs Sena's disdain off, saying that she doesn't blame her for not remembering her name as she's also not too good with names and faces. Kodaka comments that Hinata isn't really good at remembering anything. Hinata procedes to reintroduce herself and Sena does the same. Soon after, the two of them began complaining about Yozora together. Soon after, Hinata is surprised to find that Stella is the one who sometimes acts as substitute headmaster for Tenma. The two continue to talk about Stella, and soon, Sena invites Hinata to her house so that she can see Yozora. Kodaka thinks that two people who have been isolated during their school life becoming friends should be a good thing, hopefully.